No More
by alwaysalwaysalways
Summary: Edward and Bella have been having an affair and after hearing of Edward's wife's pregnancy Bella decides to start over with her own child. But will Edward let go of her so easily? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - me not own twilight**

**Warning - Lemoniest**

BPOV

Edward rolled off of me just having reached his release. I was still sweaty and breathing heavily as I got out of the bed and began to get dressed.

Edward reached for me just as his cell rang. He answered it hurriedly and I knew at once who it was. His wife. _Tanya. _

'Hi, Sweetheart' he said and I almost cried. We had been doing this for a few months now. Edward and I had been best friends since childhood but somewhere along the line that friendship had turned into something more. For me at least. But I had just kept my mouth shut for fear of ruining our friendship.

I watched him go through girl after girl through high school. But as hard as that was for me, it couldn't even begin to compare to having to watch him settle down and marry. It was the most painful thing I have ever had to do, listen to him agree to take _her_ as his wife, forever.

Thinking about this I remembered the first night he came to me. Drunk, after a fight with Tanya.

_Flashback _

_I was watching TV when I heard a knock at my apartment door. I answered just to have a wasted Edward collapse on me._

'_Bel-la' he slurred. 'It's soooo good to see you'_

_I sighed and steadily led him toward the coach. This had become somewhat of a routine for us, Tanya and him would a huge fight and Edward would come here drunk and bitch about her until he fell asleep. Then he would leave in the morning before I got up to go reconcile. _

_I eased him onto it (damn was he heavy) and asked as I had done many times before 'What did she do this time?' _

_Edward laughed once, it was harsh and had no humour in it whatsoever. 'I caught her in bed with James… again.' he said_

_I was seething, this had happened so many times before and it would keep happening if I didn't convince Edward that that skank of a wife of his wasn't worth his time._

'_Edward' I began and he looked at me. 'I know you don't want to hear this but this has got to stop.' I reached out for him at this point, placing my hand on his leg, trying to ignore the sparks shooting through my fingertips at the contact. 'You shouldn't put up with this. Just leave her. Please. It's for your own good' _and mine_ I thought silently._

_But he just stared at me with a blank expression and I eventually gave up with a sigh. It was no good, he was never going to leave her no matter what I said. This thought made my heart twist painfully in my chest._

'_I'll make you some coffee, get you sobered up' I said but as I got up, retracting my hand, Edward grabbed he and pulled me flush against him._

_He crushed his mouth to mine and when I gasped he shoved his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues swirled around each other as we kissed. Then I felt Edward push my oversized t-shirt down._

'_S-stop!' I stuttered, wrenching my mouth from his as I came to my senses. 'We can't do this. You're married and I-' He cut me off with his lips._

'_I want you, Isabella' he murmured against my lips. Then he resumed pushing my t-shirt down over my shoulders then my bra-less breasts until it was off completely, kissing, licking and sometimes even biting the skin exposed. He then followed suit with my pyjama shorts. Stopping only when I was naked. _

_And I let him, because I had waited for this for so long that him being married, and drunk too, no longer mattered the moment he said he wanted me._

_He unbuttoned his jeans and brought down his underwear to free his erection, then he positioned himself above me and thrust into my wet centre. _

_Despite the pain that came with his penetration it felt… right. like I was finally complete. And when my stomach tightened and we came together I wept. From joy and sadness. Because this was Edward, the man I had loved since I could remember and he was making love to _me_. But he still wasn't mine and I cried harder._

I love you_ I though but I daren't say it out loud, afraid of breaking the moment our bodies had created with one another. _

_We fell asleep, not saying a word and the next morning I woke up alone and cried once again as the full force of what I had done. I had given my virginity to my married best friend. To Edward Cullen._

_End of Flashback_

The next time I spoke to Edward after that he apologised for what he did and asked me to forgive him. I was heartbroken but forgave him anyway. He promised me it was just a one-time thing and wouldn't happen again.

_But it did_ I thought as I looked at Edward, frowning now, as he talked to Tanya. Once he had finished he left my apartment pale and clearly upset. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he just brushed me off and said goodbye before slamming the door behind him.

Almost immediately after he left I felt sick and spent the next 20 minutes of the toilet bowl. This affair was really taking its toll on me and not just emotionally. I had become sick all the time not long after Edward and I started seeing each other and I had been so stressed I had missed my period-.

Wait a minute. Sickness, no period. It couldn't be. We always used condoms. _Except for that first time. _a little voice in the back of my mind said.

I scrambled over to the medicine cabinet riffling through its contents, frantically searching for the pregnancy test Alice and Rose had bought me as a joke.

Once I found it I fumbled in my rush to open the packaging. Finally getting it out I peed my heart out on the stick and paced the floor waiting for the result.

When it was time I looked at it. Positive. I was pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby.

**Authors Note - This is my first fan fiction ever! Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight**

BPOV

I just sat and stared at the test for who knows how long. Hours maybe. I had gotten over the initial shock and was now feeling oddly numb. That was until my phone rang.

Setting the test down I answered it with an emotionless 'Hello?'.

'Bella!' the caller shrieked in my ear. 'Where are you? You were supposed to meet me and Rose an hour ago!'

_Shit '_Sorry Alice I forgot, I'll be there soon.' I said my voice sounding off, even to my own ears. Which of course Alice picked up on.

'Are you okay?' she asked, suddenly sounding worried.

'Completely' I lied, badly. 'You guys are at Starbucks right?'

'Yeah' she mumbled. She was obviously not convinced by my lie, but let it go. 'Hurry up. We've got major news.' she exclaimed, then hung up.

I hurriedly grabbed my purse and my keys and headed out the door, wondering what news Alice and Rose could have that would have her so excited.

_Half price Gucci maybe_ I thought and smiled. Some quality time with my girlfriends might just take my mind off a certain bronze haired God and his illegitimate child that I happened to be carrying.

I arrived at Starbucks 10 minutes later and opened the door to be greeted by the aroma of fresh coffee and my little pixie of a friend waving me over excitedly to her table at the other side of the room. Clearly she had helped herself to a few cups of coffee while she and Rose waited for me.

I seated myself between the two and calmed Alice who was talking too fast for me to catch what she was saying.

'Alice,' I laughed. 'Start from the beginning. And slower this time.' This made her stop, take a deep breath and say with a huge ass grin on her face. 'I going to be an aunty. Well, a step-aunty but you get what I mean'

I froze for a second, thinking she meant my baby. Then I looked at Rose. 'Congratulations' I said, knowing she had been trying for a while now.

But she just shook her head. 'Not me. Edward and Tanya.' she stated with a small smile on her face.

With that one sentence my whole world came crashing down around me. I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of there.

As I rose from the table, my eyes watering already, Alice and Rose, no longer smiling, worriedly tried to stop me. To find out what was wrong. But I just couldn't find it in me to stay in the building, let alone explain everything to them.

I got out of there as quickly as I could. Got into my truck and drove to Edward's. I needed answers.

Arriving on his street. I sloppily parked my truck and rushed to his door. I banged it until he finally answered the door.

'Bella' he said, surprised. I ignored him and stalked straight into the living room, not even looking at him.

After shutting the door he followed me. I kept my back to him. We stayed like that for a while. Both of us silent. Edward was the first to speak.

'I-' he began. But I cut him off by whirling round and slapping him. Hard.

He winced and flexed his jaw. 'Okay, I deserved that' he said. 'So I guess you know.'

'Yeah, no thanks to you.' I snapped. Then all the anger left me abruptly. 'When?' I asked meekly. Though I already knew the answer.

'Last night, after we-' he stopped. Looking at me with pain in his eyes. But it couldn't be anything compared to the pain I was feeling. I could hardly breathe. I felt as though I were suffocating.

'Are you sure it's yours?' I asked.

'No' he answered. 'But I will stand by her until I know for sure'

'Right' I said. 'because she's your wife' I said nastily.

Edward took a step forward. 'Look Bella I-' I took a step back and held up my hands, still refusing to look at him. Knowing that if I did I would forgive him for everything and fall into his arms once more. But I couldn't do that, not this time, because this wasn't about just him and me anymore. No. now there were two unborn children involved.

'Can we still be friends?' he asked, despair lacing his tone.

_Friends _I wanted to scream at him_ How can we be friends when we've been having an affair and now both me and your wife are pregnant and I'm madly in love with you and have been forever._

I said none of these things however, but instead just shook my head and left. He didn't stop me. He didn't even try.

When I got home I cried and cried and cried. I ignored the phone's incessant ringing and the knocks at my door as well as the pleas I could here from outside. My friends trying to get me to let them in. both physically and emotionally. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Eventually they gave up though not without promising to come back and eventually ,my tears dried and I fell into a restless sleep.

In the morning I was not much better but at least I had stopped crying. Then upon walking into my living room with my morning coffee in my hand, I spotted my pregnancy test. Sitting on the coffee table where I had left it before going to meet Alice and Rose.

This time however it the mere sight of it did not inspire a wave of sadness or have me breaking down in tears. But instead it reminded me that I had a child growing inside me. _My_ child. Not just Edward's. And as I considered what that meant exactly. I came to a conclusion. I had to get as far away from Edward Cullen as possible.

I then rifled through my kitchen drawers looking for that job ad I had seen in the newspaper and loved but hadn't gone for as I thought it was too far away.

I hurriedly phoned the number listed and set up an interview. The only one they had left was 1p.m. today. I had time to kill before then so I got showered and dressed and went on a hunt to find a new apartment closer to where my potential new workplace was.

I found a beautiful two bedroom apartment just a couple blocks away and immediately fell in love with it. I placed a down payment on it even though I might not get the job I still wanted, no, needed to move.

By the time I had done all that it was time for my interview. The building I was being interviewed in was large and modern and I was feeling a whole lot less brave as I had been so far. But the person interviewing me was a lovely woman called Carmen Denali and all she did was read my resume and ask a few easily answered questions. Then she stood up and held out her hand which I shook.

'Welcome to Denali Editing and Publishing. We're pleased to have someone as qualified as you on our staff.' she said warmly.

I was taken aback. 'J-just like that?' I stuttered. 'What about all the other applicants.'

She just smiled. 'Miss Swan, not only are you the last of our applicants, you are also by far the most qualified. If it is okay with you we would like you to start Monday.'

The day after tomorrow. It didn't give me much time to move into my new place but I could manage. So I smiled and thanked her.

As I left the building I couldn't keep that same smile off my face and my hand unconsciously rubbed my stomach were my child was now growing. And as I thought about it I couldn't help but happy. Just happy. Which was a nice change from what I had been feeling the last few months of pain mixed with pleasure.

_Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all._ I thought as I pulled out my cell to call a movers company. Then I remembered my friends' earlier attempts to talk to me and groaned. How was I going to explain this to them.

**Author's Note - You're going to find out the sex both babies in the next chapter. Eeeeeek!!! Also I know there are a few errors in this chapter as well as the last one as I am a little… you know. But please overlook them and any future ones as well. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight**

_(__ 6 months later __)_

BPOV

Things were going great for me. I had been able to move into my new apartment easily. My job was awesome as was my boss. Who was really understanding about my maternity leave, she even recommended a doctor, her sister, Kate Denali. I had decided to shorten to only two months. With the okay of my doctor of course. I had made lots of new friends, both at work and home. And I had been having a healthy pregnancy with a baby boy.

There was still however one downside to my starting over. No more Cullen family. After they had realised I was gone they had begun ringing me like crazy until I was forced to get a new cell number. Then they started emailing me like crazy instead. And not just Alice and Rose. All of them. Including Edward.

I had taken the cowards way out. I couldn't face any of the Cullens, especially not Edward. Even though I missed them all so much. I just couldn't find it in me to seek them out and confess. Especially not when I read their emails to find out Tanya was carrying a girl and a remembered with a stabbing feeling in my chest the way Alice and Rose were smiling when they first broke the news to me about Tanya's pregnancy.

Of course they had no idea about me and Edward. About our 3 month affair. They didn't even know about Tanya's various discrepancies. Or else they would hated her as much as I did. No, I was the only person Edward had told about _that ._ because we always told each other everything. _Well, almost always. _I thought guiltily as I looked at my swollen stomach.

I shook my head. He had chosen _her_. I had to deal with that. Forget him. But I knew that would never happen. I loved Edward and always would. I knew that. But I had my child to think about and how it would affect him. Being a mistress' child. It would be horrible.

But I was still racked with guilt. More so now because I was only a few days from my due date and was still in the process of making baby preparations (i.e. nursery decoration, crib buying and constructing with manly assistance, name choosing etc.).

At the moment I was observing (and supervising) the crib being built by a few of the neighbours I had befriended, Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black, with Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister and Jacob's girlfriend, reading the instructions and bossing the boys around.

I couldn't help smile at the scene, the two boys looking at the pieces of the crib as if putting them together was rocket science and Leah getting frustrated and shouting at them.

But amusing as it was I couldn't help picture another family doing this with me. And I felt an intense longing I had once felt a part of. …And of course the exact moment I begin to feel this my water breaks.

I let out a surprised groan as a collapse, at once stealing everyone's attention away from the building of the crib. They all were by my side the instant they realised what was happening.

I was in a daze the rest of that night and the early hours of the following morning. Only vaguely registering the reassuring murmurs of my friends and the gentle squeezes they gave my hands as they bundled me into a car and drove me to the hospital, where we were met by Dr. Denali.

Even during the pain I only thought of the Cullens. Of Edward. The man I loved, my best friend, but who broke my heart repeatedly. How I wished they could all be there to help me bring my son into the world. loved all of them. They were my family. And once again I was filled with the gut-wrenching pain of loss. It felt more intense even than when I had lost my parents.

But all this pain evaporated and all the bad choices I had ever made seemed okay when Dr. Denali handed me my son.

'Caleb' I said as I began crying from happiness as I looked into the emerald green eyes of my boy. The eyes that matched his father's. The eyes that I got lost in many times before. But this pull was different, stronger. _Mine_ I thought as I cradled my child.

_(__ 3 months later __)_

In the weeks that followed Caleb's birth I had been much happier and had almost built up enough courage to face the Cullen's. But I would always chicken out at the last minute as I neared one of their houses.

On one of these endeavours I saw the most beautiful teddy bear known to man as I was passing by a shop called 'Baby and Me'. It had beautiful caramel coloured fur with conspicuously but cutely sewn on patches of chocolate brown and black marble eyes. It was huge. And I knew it would look wonderful in Caleb's nursery and he would just love it.

So I parked my truck and made my way to the store picturing Caleb crawling into the bear's lap laughing happily then eventually wearing himself out and falling asleep there. I walked faster, eager to make this daydream reality.

The bear was a lot more expensive than I thought it would be but I still bought it. Then I drove home and said thank-you to Seth for babysitting for me. I placed the bear in Caleb's room while he was sleeping so he would see it when he woke up and went to do some laundry.

While doing this I found Seth's keys that he must have just left by accident and when I heard the door bell ring I assumed that it must have been him discovering he had forgotten his keys. So imagine my surprise when I opened my door to find not Seth but …Alice and Esme Cullen.

APOV

My family had been having a complicated time these last 9 months.

First of all Bella just up and disappears on us. No phone call, no email, nothing. And she didn't return any of ours either.

Then the only upside to this ordeal turned out to be false. Tanya's baby turned out not to be Edward's. And when we confronted him about it he broke down and told us everything from Tanya's various trysts to his and Bella's.

Needless to say we were all shocked. We thought that they had quite a happy marriage. Now Edward had filed for divorce. No wonder Bella took off.

Edward had been on edge since she left and after he found out the baby wasn't his he was a total mess. He still went to work visited us all often. But he was still a mess. He had gotten thinner and his eyes always held a heavy sadness. He missed her.

While we thought we were going to be having a new member added to our family we had bought many gifts. But now Esme and I had returned most of them and had only one more shop to go to. We were extremely surprised to see Bella there purchasing and obscenely large but adorable teddy bear and loading it into her truck.

We almost immediately decided to follow her. To see where she had been hiding. She stopped at a very nice apartment block and entered one of the apartments. I quickly text Edward.

_Have found Bella. At (insert address here). Come Quickly __**-A**_

We then followed her there and rang the door bell. she answered with a smile on her face which quickly turned to a look of shock as she realized who we were.

**Author's note - Here's another chapter with a little pinch of Alice this time. Next chapter will be Edward's POV. Hope you liked Caleb's name. Sorry about Bella's address, couldn't think of one. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight**

EPOV

9 months. 9 excruciatingly painful months. That is a major understatement of how the months without Bella have been.

I have loved her since I could remember but never had the courage to tell her. So in high school I tried to forget her by sleeping with anything with boobs. But it didn't work. I still dreamt of only Bella at night. Then I tried marrying a wife that cheated on me constantly which didn't work as it only gave me an excuse to spend more time with Bella while she thought I was only there to talk about Tanya.

It was on one of these such nights that Bella and I slept together for the first time. I regret that I was drunk and I forced myself on her. But when I told her I wanted her I meant it and just in the sexual sense. I wanted her heart and soul too.

But even though I claimed her body that night I didn't claim her heart and I desperately wanted it. She cried as I made love to her and I knew why. I had torn her virgin barrier.

After we had both reached our release, I eased out of her and she fell asleep. I pretended to but I couldn't.

I had sobered up by then and was torn between self-disgust at my actions and joy at their results. And my thoughts were just a tangle of unanswered questions which I still mulled over as I left her apartment the next morning. _Why did I do that? Why did she let me? What does this mean for us? Does this mean she fells the same way I do?_

The last question was answered for me a few days later when I apologised to Bella. She just looked so calm. She said she forgave me. She told me to forget about it. Like I could ever do that!

I promised her I would never do anything like that again. And I meant it …at the time. But I had tasted, touched and felt her once and couldn't stop myself from doing it again …and again …and again. And she let me.

Our affair put me on a rollercoaster of emotions. Utter happiness for finely getting to be with Bella. Despair for it not being the way I wanted. With my ring on her finger.

It went on for months like that. And was working up the courage to tell Bella I loved her. Even though I knew she didn't feel the same. Until one night when everything changed.

Bella and I had just finished making love when Tanya called. I didn't want to talk to her especially since I had already talked to my lawyers about filing divorce. So I could confess to Bella without complications. But I knew I had to answer.

What she told me shook my whole world. She was pregnant and the baby might be mine. I quickly got out of there. I must of looked upset because Bella tried to coax the problem out of me but I couldn't bear to tell her. I just hoped she would forgive me …eventually.

The next time I saw her was when she appeared on my door step clearly angry. _She knows. _I thought, despair filing every pore of my body. As well as fear.

And I was right to be afraid. The following conversation we had shattered any hope of us being friends again.

But even then I couldn't have imagined what she'd do. At first when my siblings and parents and even Alice and Rose all said that they couldn't get a hold of her I thought she was still just angry. So I told them we had gotten into a fight and she needed a while to cool down.

But then a week passed and we still hadn't heard a word from her. It was one thing for her to be avoiding me but why my family as well. Then we all made a trip to her apartment seriously worried now only to be told by a neighbour that she had moved the week before. He didn't know where to.

And that was the beginning of the worst nine months of my life. I had just barely been holding myself together for my possible daughter. Which turned out not to be mine. Thus taking away any of the control I had left over the crushing pain which threatened to engulf me.

So when Alice text me Bella's new address I sped out of the house and in my car to where she was my brothers and Rosalie following close behind in her car.

And when I arrived at her door and was let in (again followed by Emmet, Jasper and Rose) a huge chunk of my pain was lifted as I looked at her beautiful face. I barely registered the presence of my mother and Alice as I focused in on the love of my life.

'Bella' I breathed, my heat beating erratically. She had her hair tied back in a loose pony and her gorgeous features showed dismay. And when she saw me, fear. I hated that.

But whatever any of us was going to say or do at the moment as a infant's cry broke through the tense silence. _What?_

**Author's note - Ohhh! Yet another cliff hanger. Sorry this chapter is shorter. But Thanks for all the reviews. I received some at both ends of the spectrum and will try to find a story line somewhere in the middle. Next chapter will be going back to Bella's POV. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight**

BPOV

To say that I was shocked to open my door to find Alice and Esme Cullen standing there would be a serious understatement. I was so shocked in fact that I stood frozen in the doorway. Giving Alice the chance to push past me into my apartment taking Esme with her.

This broke me out of my stupor and I closed my door and turned to them. Esme was seated on the couch smiling at me reassuringly where as Alice was standing with her hands on her hips and the first words that came out of her mouth were,

'What the Hell, Bella?'

I winced. I had been expecting her to say something like that. But to actually hear her say it while she was right in front of me was like a blow. I opened my mouth to speak then but nothing came out. Luckily Esme chose this moment to speak.

'Alice' she reprimanded gently. 'Firstly there is no need for such language. Secondly we have not seen Bella in a long while and we should be talking and catching up, not fighting.' Then she turned to me. 'Bella, Sweetheart. Come sit beside me,' she said, patting the space beside her.

I did. And when I did she hugged me. The familiarity of it brought tears to my eyes, which I swiped away hurriedly.

'Rosalie and the boys will be here soon and then we can all discuss what's been going together' she said and my heart stopped. That meant Edward was coming. It meant Edward would be in the next room to his son I never told him about.

I stiffened in Esme's hug. She pulled back to look me in the eye and opened her mouth to say something once she saw the pure panic which must have been in my expression.

But then the there was a knock at the door and she got up and answered it. I hesitantly raised my eyes to the visitor.

'Bella' he said quietly.

_Edward _I thought's cried in return. Then I was afraid because I knew in that moment that I would always love him. Even if I couldn't act on it. The pain hit again. Worse now that I had been free of it for so long.

But soon all of the emotions swirling inside of me gave way to ice cold fear as I heard Caleb cry from the other room.

I quickly stood up and headed toward the nursery. The Cullens motioned to follow but I held up my hands and they didn't.

When I got to Caleb I picked him up and nursed him back to sleep then left him to his dreams as I went to face the family he didn't know about. Or who knew about him.

I returned to my living room to find everyone just as I had left them and I sat down beside Esme once more.

Rose was the first to break the silence. She spoke as she moved her head from side to side. Scanning the room.

'_What_' she asked 'was that?'

'Bella, do you have baby here?' Alice piped in.

This was it. This was the thing I had wanted to do since I first found out I was pregnant with Caleb. The thing I had been too afraid to do before. Tell them about my son. _It's now or never _I thought as all the Cullens looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath, hearing for my self how shaky it was, and began, 'I-'. Why did they have to come here? I wasn't prepared for this. 'I-'.

'Well?' interrogated Alice. 'Come on Bella, we don't have all day!'

_Say something. _I scolded myself.

'Tomorrow!' I blurted, surprising myself and them. I quickly recovered though and continued. 'Give me till tomorrow. Please. Tomorrow-, tomorrow I'll explain everything.' I pleaded. After a short silence Alice sighed and nodded her head.

'Tomorrow. 12 o'clock for brunch at that café we usually go to.' she said. 'And I swear to god Bella if you're even one minute late, I'm marching over hear and busting this door down.' This statement was followed up by an evil death glare that left me with no doubts that she would.

I gulped and nodded my head also. Then I remembered Seth might be coming back for his keys any moment and I didn't want to have to explain the Cullens' presence to him. I looked down fidgeting. 'Um-, I have to-' I tried, looking down.

This time Esme was the first to speak. 'We understand, Sweetheart. We'll see you tomorrow.' She hugged me again and whispered low enough so that only I could hear, 'But don't be late because I don't think even Emmet will be able to hold Alice back if you are.' she said, smiling as she pulled away ushered every one out of my apartment. What would I do without her. And there's the guilt again.

Edward was the last to leave and as I turned to go to back Caleb's room, I saw him staring at me with an indescribable look on his face. _Uh oh _I thought as I watched my sleeping son. _Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_.

EPOV

But whatever any of us was going to say or do at the moment as a infant's cry broke through the tense silence. _What?_

Rose was the one to voice my thought, followed by Alice who asked the question which I was sure was on all our minds, 'Bella, do you have baby here?'

Bella was silent for a long time, then she stuttered and eventually she asked us to give her tomorrow to explain. While all this transpired my mind was going a mile a minute. A baby, was it hers?. If it was, who's else was it? Was it mine? My heart leaped at this prospect. _Mine._ but before I could ask any of my many questions, my mother was already practically dragging me out the door.

I kept my eyes on Bella the whole time and for a moment our eyes met, but it was over quickly as she turned away. It was then that I swore to myself, even if they child wasn't mine, that I would do everything in my power to win Bella back. _As if you ever had her in the first place. _My conscience mocked me, as Bella's door closed behind me.

**Author's Note - For those of you who reviewed this story, I'm not dead. I am very sorry for not up dating much sooner though. I had severe case of writers block, which hopefully I am now over. However to make up for it I have kindly given you two POVs in this chapter in order to give readers, like yourselves, a little insight into Edward's thinking, so you can see he's not such a bad guy. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review (It makes me type faster).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight**

BPOV

I sat in my car outside of Oscar's Cafe wondering whether or not to go inside yet. I must half unclipped and reclipped my seatbelt at least half a dozen times already. I checked my watch. I was still half an hour early even though I had already been sitting here for a while.

A huge sigh escaped my lips. I was being pathetic. I'd known these people almost my whole life - I'd eaten dinner with them, stayed over at their house, shared clothes (with the girls). Heck, I'd even had sex with one of them!

_Which is what got me into this mess in the first place _I sighed again, banging my head against the headrest and letting out a frustated groan. Man up Bella!

I looked around, trying to distract myself. _It's been quite a while since I've been here._ I used to come here all the time with the Cullens. This place hasn't changed at all since the first time I came.

A lot of good memories were made here, something that seemed unimaginable after Charlie and Renee died. I thought back. It'd been about a month since the funeral and I had barely left the house since then, despite everyone's coaxing. Then one day Esme had come in and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my slump on the coach and dragging me towards the door.

_I'd had no idea she was that strong. _I thought, slightly amused by the memory. I'd tried to object at first but was just shot down by one of her 'But nothing, missy' looks. And so I'd let her take me to the car and drive me to the cafe where everyone was waiting.

Somehow life seemed to go back to almost normal after that. I was so grateful for that. All of a sudden, I felt that I could go in. Sure, I was still nervous as hell but now I knew that I had to do this. The Cullens deserved to know the truth and Caleb deserved to have a family like them.

The thought of my precious baby boy was the tipping point. I undid my seatbelt for the final time and went to open the car door.

Then Alice's face appeared outside my window and I almost had a heart attack.

She rolled her eyes at my reaction and motioned for me to roll down the window. I did so and she half-climbed in to hug me. And that was so Alice that it almost brought tears to my eyes. I got of the car quickly and she pulled me across the road to the cafe entrance (though they weren't related by blood, she clearly shared Esme's unexpected strength).

Going in I immediately caught sight of Rose and Esme sitting in our usuall spot in the far corner of the cafe. I shot them a tentative smile which they returned whole-heartedly. Relief spread through me. _They don't seem to be angry with me at least_. But then, they had yet to hear the full story.

We sat down and talked. They told me what they had been up to these last 9 months. As it turned out Tanya's baby had not been Edward's. A fact made obvious even without a DNA test as the baby had mocha coloured skin which neither Tanya nor Edward shared. My fierce hatred of the woman threatened to rear its ugly head then but I somehow kept myself under control.

They also told me that Edward had told them what had been going on between me and him and that they-

I stopped them there, not wanting to hear anymore. Instead I turned to Alice. 'So has Jasper finally had the sense to propose to you yet?' I asked slyly.

Alice gave me a 'I know what you're trying to do' look, but took the bait anyway. She smirked and layed her left hand flat on the table. Gracing her slender ring finger was a huge diamond which probably would pay my rent for a year.

My eyes widened, as did Alice's smirk. 'W-when?' I managed to choke out.

'About 6 months ago. We haven't set a date yet..' She frowned and looked down. Guilt rushed through me. They hadn't set a date because they didn't know where I was to send me an invitation.

The table was silent. Then Alice's head shot up, her face pinched in determination. Uh oh.

'Okay Bella,' she announced. 'It's time you told us what you've been up to all this time and why you haven't taken any of our calls or emails!'

I straightened, taking a deep breath and preparing myself to speak. 'I-'

'Hey!' A voice bellowed. 'There you guys are.'

I turned to see Emmet's big, six-foot four figure coming towards us. Beside was Carlisle and behin d them was Jasper and... Edward.

Our eyes met and everyone else just seem to fade away. In that cheesy, novelist kind of way. Except that it was _real_. I broke eye-contact first, looking down at the neatly set out table. We still hadn't ordered yet. We had been waiting for them to arrive. I pretended that the knot forming in my stomach was from hunger.

Alice got up the greet her boyfr-, no _fiance _with a kiss, glaring at Emmet who gave her an innocent 'What did I do?' expression before going to recieve the same from Rosalie. We all moved seats so that the couples could sit beside each other. Unfortunately, that meant that I had to sit beside Edward. I tried my best not to shift away from him, though it was difficult for me to have him so close.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I could see Alice about to say something again. I beat her to it. 'I was pregnant!'

EPOV

I felt the breath leave my lungs in a shocked gasp. From the moment I had heard the baby cry in her apartment I had known that this could be a possibility. Still, hearing it from her own lips brought reality crashing down on me.

_Pregnant._

My pulse roared in my ears and I could dimly register the conversation going on between my family and Bella. Well conversation didn't exactly describe it. It was more like 21 questions. They shot questions at her and she answered as fast as she could before another was fired at her.

The baby was mine. It was a boy. He was 3 months old. His name was Caleb Edward Swann.

_Caleb._

The world shifted beneath me and I was overtaken by a wave of an instinctive, paternal affection. Another part of me felt a rush of happiness over Bella having thought of me enough to give him my first name as his middle one.

My throat felt suddenly dry, but I managed to choke out five words.

'I want to see him.'

**A/N - SORRY! I won't lie to you. I had forgotten about this story. Long story short I broke my last laptop and had to get a new one. By the time I got it and had everything tranfered over, 'No More' had completely fled my mind. (I know I'm awful). When I discovered this account again, I was just going to start over. But then I saw all the reviews and I just couldn't bare to drop it. Thank you all so much! And again...soooooooooo sorry!**

Men come and interupt, edward stares

Bella confesses, everyone shocked

Edward shocked the most, wants to see his son


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight**

BPOV

I turned the key of my apartment door, all too aware of the man standing behind me. He was in a hurry to get inside and I could practically feel the impatience rolling off him in waves. The door opened with a click and I opened it, wiping my feet on the welcome mat before I stepped inside.

Edward followed, copying me. He looked around as I dumped my keys in the dish and hung my jacket on the coat peg. I offered to do the same for his and he accepted, murmuring his thanks. He shrugged it off and I immediately regretted my good manners.

Underneath his jacket he wore a dark green, cotton, button down shirt that matched his eyes. And he looked incredibly sexy in it, which was so not what I needed him to be right now. It was a wonder I hadn't noticed it in the cafe. But then again I'd been trying not to look at him at all, and when I did I would just get caught up in the way he kept looking at me. No doubt in utter bewilderment at my previous announcement.

I bought him that shirt for his birthday almost two years ago - before all this started. I remember that day almost as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback_

_We were all sitting at our usual table at Oscar's, laughing and chatting, congratulating Edward on turning 25. Eventhough I was only a few months younger than him it was kind of hard to believe that Edward had been alive for a quarter of a century and I'd known him for about 20 of those years._

_It felt good to heve everyone together again like this. It'd been a while, everbody seemed to be s o busy with their careers lately. Especially Edward. _But then who could blame him_. Ajealous part of me hissed. _When he had to come home to a wife like _her._

_The _'her' _in question of course was Tanya. He'd started dating her when we were in college and had married her just last year. Shortly afterwards she started having an affair with one of her ex-boyfriends._

_Still he stayed with her and I just had to suck up my anger and envy and pretend to be happy for them. Hard, but not impossible. Afterall I'd been doing it since I was fifteen and Edward asked out Jessica Stanley, who he later lost his virginity to. _

_Not that I could blame him for not wanting me. I mean, here I was 24 and still a virgin. Oh, and not to mention pining over my married best friend._

_Alice's high pitched voice broke me out of my depressing thoughts. 'Present time!' she declared. We all laughed. Typical of Alice to call the shots even on someone else's birthday._

_The variety of presents this year was both amusing and sickening. He got two passes for a weekend at a highly recommended spa from his parents. A voucher for something called a 'Full body Man-over' (sounded painful) at a men's beauty salon from Alice and Jasper and an all expenses paid gym membership from Emmet and Rose._

_Jasper and Rosalie quietly admitted that they had had no part in the gift-choosing process which earned them annoyed looks from their significant others. It turned out that the two of them had collaborated on this because Edward needed to - in Emmet's words - 'put some extra effort in for his wifey'._

_Tanya let out her annoying, nasaly laugh at this and Edward just looked uncomfortable. This only got worse when Tanya annonced (quite loudly) that Edward's 'present' would be coming later that night. _

_Esme nearly choked on her drink and Carlisle blushed while Alice giggled and Emmet wolf-whistled. Meanwhile I resisted the urge to vomit, though out of the corner of my eye I could have swore I saw Edward cast me a worried glance. Must have been my imagination._

_I was the last to hand over my gift. Or gifts, technically. The first was a dark green shirt that I had seen in a store window and just knew it would look great on hin. Edward looked surprised and Alice commented that she had 'taught me well'. It wasn't really my style to give people clothes but I just couldn't help myself. It matched his eyes pefectly._

_The other present, the _real _present, was a framed, signed ticket from the Lifehouse concert we'd gone to when we were teenagers. It was the first concert either of us had been to and it had a great memory._

_It'd just happened that the month before the band's autobiography had passed through my workplace and they'd been kind enough to sign my old, wrinkled ticket that I had wedged in the back of one of my photo albums._

_Edward beamed and my heart soared. He remembered! He gave me a quick, one-armed hug, whispering in my ear that it was the best present he'd gotten all night._

_Soon after the waiters brought over the birthday cake and we all burst into a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. They sey it down in front of him and he blew out all 25 candles in one go._

_'What'd you wish for?' I asked him, inbetween mouthfuls of cake._

_He tensed then shrugged. 'Maybe I'll tell you someday.'_

_End of Flashback_

I wish it _was _yesterday. Then I could stop myself from sleeping with Edward and getting myself in this mess.

_But then I wouldn't have Caleb_. And no matter I couldn't bring myself to wish for that.

I heard a key turning in the lock and I knew that it was Seth bringing back Caleb. He'd kindly offered to watch him after I'd (somewhat) explained the situation to him.

As far as he knew one of our mutual friends had seen me and told my ex and now he wanted to be a part of their son's life. I wasn't yet ready to give him all the gory details about the affair an Tanya's pregnancy.

The truth is I didn't want to scare off my new friend. He'd been so nice and I just knew he'd be disappointed by the way I'd shamelessly behaved with Edward. _I_ was disappointed in myself.

I pushed those thoughts away as the door swung open. It was time for Edward to meet his son.

**A/N - Two chapters in one day. I'm clearly on a review high. Keep it up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight**

EPOV

I looked around the living room of Bella's apartment. Just from a glance I could tell that it was exactly what she wanted in a home. I'd been too overwhelmed at seeing her again to take note of it at all beyond it being the place that had held the love of my life for the months that she hid from me.

_I gave her plenty of reasons_ my conscience reprimanded me. My treatment of Bella still shamed me, but I could not bring myself to let her go especially now that I knew about my son.

I looked over to her, hanging up my jacket. Her brow was puckered slightly, the way it did when she was thinking... or dreaming. I pushed the sudden image of Bella's naked form sleeping next to me away. Now was not the time for those kind of thoughts.

Just at that moment I was distracted buy the door unlocking and opening to reveal a very muscular young man with a polka dot duffle bag slung over one shoulder and in the other had a car seat with a sleeping baby boy in it.

_My_ boy. My son.

A wave of paternal jealousy overcame me. Who was this guy? Why did he have my son? Why does he have a key to Bella's apartment?

Okay, so maybe not all of my jealousy was paternal. Even through my anger I could see that the stranger was attractive. And the way Bella's face lit up when she saw him just made it worse.

The guy looked over at me, seemingly surprised to see me. _Well that makes two of us, buddy_. We immediately started sizing each other up.

Bella must have sensed it, because she stepped in between us.

'Edward, this is Seth. He's my neighbour.' She turned to face the other man. 'Seth, this is Edward.' She must have mouthed something else to him because his eyes widened, then tightened in anger, making me wonder just how much she'd shared with this _Seth_.

'So you're _the _Edward,' he said, sarcasm lacing his tone. 'Didn't expect to see you here.'

'I could say the same thing. In fact-' I was about to say something insulting before I could I was interupted by Bella.

'Seth,' she said, lifting the carseat from his hand and placing it gently on the chair opposite me. 'Can I talk to you for a sec. Outside.' Without waiting for an answer she grabbed his hand and led him out, closing the door almost all the way.

_So they can have their privacy no doubt_. Instead of dwelling on my resentment of the intruder, I busied myself studying the face of my son. _Caleb_ she'd named him. Caleb Edward Swann. The name sounded beautiful in my mind but I couldn't help but feel it'd be even better if his last name was Cullen.

A few minutes later Bella returned, duffle bag in hand and extracted the sleeping baby from the car seat and carried him to what was presumably his nursery. When she came back she made us both coffee and we sat down to have a long awaited conversation.

'When did you find out?' I asked. 'That you were pregnant, I mean.'

Bella nodded, almost to herself and set down her cup. 'The last day we were... together.'

I swallowed the giant lump that had formed in my throat. 'So, the same day that you came to see me about-' I couldn't finish the sentence. It was worse than I thought. She'd just found out she was pregnant and then she got it with the news that the ther father's wife was also expecting.

Bella seemed to understand what I was feeling because she just answered with a simple 'Yes' then moved back to the original question.

'I'd been feeling sick and I'd missed a couple of periods. But I-I thought that it was just stress,' a light blush stained her cheeks and I felt shame once more. I had had no idea Bella had been having such a hard time coping with our relationship. Not that it should have come as a surprise. She wasn't really the type for casual relationships. And I couldn't blame her. Look where the exception got her.

'After that I tried a pregnancy test, which came out positive.' She smiled sadly and I couldn't hold it in any more. I asked the question that had been burning in my mind for the past 9 months.

'Why did you leave?' The words leaving my mouth felt like a weight had been lifted. But I was still nervous about her answer. I couldn't bear it if she said that she hated me.

Bella seemed surpised at my bluntness, because she almost choked on a sip of coffee. It tolk a few seconds for her to compose herself enough to respond.

'T-that is,' she let out a sigh, then raised her eyes to meet mine. 'I was worried about what people might think.'

I blinked a couple of times, wondering whether I'd heard her correctly. Then her words sank in. Of all the answers I'd imagined that she'd give, this had not been one of them. Anger flared within me.

'You were worried about what people might _think_?' I demanded, my feeling evident in my voice. Since when did Bella Swann ever cared about what other people thought. 'You hid my child from me and my family because you were worried about what other people might _think_?' My voice had raised to a shout and a wail came from somewhere down the hall of the apartment.

The sound broke Bella out of her shock and she glared at me. 'Great, now you've woken him.' Then she hurried off to where our son was voicing his distress. I followed, my previous anger completely forgotten.

When I got to the nursery Bella was holding him, rocking him back and forth in her arms and whishpering soothing words. He, however, was having none of it and continued to cry.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. I held out my arms.

'Give him to me.'

**A/N - Another chapter down. Sorry if any of you felt the last one was a let down. I had originally planned to put their talk in the there but the flashback kind of got out of control and I decided to split them. The reason I put it in there at all was to give some background on the bond between Bella and Edward. Next one's gonna have some fluff!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight**

BPOV

To say that Edward and Seth could have gotten off to a better start was the understatement of the year.

I didn't want them to start arguing and wake the baby so I took Seth outside to talk. I left Caleb inside with Edward, still sleeping soundly. I barely had time to close the door over a bit before Seth began to ask me qustions.

'What's that guy doing here? I though you said you were just going to have a meal with him and his family and then come back?'

He was irritated, I could tell. But I knew that it wasn't directed at me but rather on behalf of me. It made me smile in spite of myself. It was then that I realised that I couldn't keep keeping secrets from him like I have been doing since the beginning. It was time he heard the truth. God knows he deserved it. Jacob and Leah too. They'd done so much for me since I first moved here. I owe them that much. If they choose to stop talking to me after that then I will just have to live with that.

'Seth,' I called, breaking him out of his speech about how he could 'take care' of Edward for me if he was bothering me. He stopped talking and looked down at me. I swallowed, drew myself up and told him everything. And I mean everything.

From my long-term, one-sided love of Edward to our affair to Tanya's and my simultaneous pregnancies to my leaving. I let it all out in one big rush. So fast, it was a miracle that he had understood a word I'd said. But he had, I could tell by the way his face changed at different parts of my story.

Anger at Edward's multiple lovers over the years, shock at our affair and finally sympathy for my unexpected conception.

When I was finished I had to catch my breath. I used this as an excuse not to look him in the eye as I waited for his response. A silence stretched between us. Seth was the one to break it.

'Well shit, Bells,' he said, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck. A habit of his when he was unsure of what to say. 'That's one hell of a messed up relationship.' But he smiled and at once all the tension that had been holding my body rigid melted away and I couldn't help laughing.

Seth let out a little chuckle and everthing seemed fine again. I asked him to let me explain to the other two myself and he agreed. Then he handed me the bag with Caleb's stuff in it and we both said goodbye.

I wiped my laughter tears away before going back in to face Edward. I didn't want him to think Seth had upset me when he already seemed to hate him for God knows why.

Going inside and closing the door behind me I looked to see how the two of them were doing. Caleb was still sound asleep and Edward while he hadn't moved from where he was standing he was watching his son very intently and my heart gave a little twitch at that.

Not wanting to over-analyse the feelings behind that twitch I moved straight over to my son and picked him up out of the car seat and took him to his room. I placed him gently in his cot, careful not to wake him, and covered him with his favourite blanket. I wanted to stay and look at him forever but I could no longer delay my talk with Edward.

I went to the kitchen to make us some coffee (I still remembered how he liked his) and we sat down to talk. It did not go well and ended up with Edward being too loud and waking the baby. I immediately got up and went to calm him down, making sure to give Edward a glare before I did.

I tried my best to sooth him but he was having none of it. I was still angry about what Edward had said to me and it was almost as if Caleb could sense that as nothing I did could stop his wailing.

'Give him to me.' I started. I hadn't even noticed Edward had followed me. His arms were outstretched, eyes beckoning me to hand him our son. I studied him for a moment, wondering if I should or not.

Was it too soon? Was he ready? What if he dropped him or something?

Then I remembered the tender look on Edward's face when he was looking at our son and I was tempted to try and draw that look out again. If he was serious about being a part of Caleb's life then he was going to have to get used to doing things like this. I handed him his son.

Edward cradled him in his arms and pressed him gently to his chest. His arms began to sway and he began to sway him back and forth, humming an unfamiliar tune.

Then suddenly, miraculously, Caleb's cries ceased and he looked up at the stranger holding him in wonder. Edward's face mirrored this as he continued. Eventually Caleb fell back asleep, his tears dried and Edward placed him back in his cot.

We both watched our son in silent adoration as he slept. We both spoke at the same time.

'I'm sorry.' We looked at each other in mild surprise then smiled. I gestured for him to go first. He turned back to our son.

'I'm sorry I shouted at you before. I wasn't really angry at you. It's just... I've missed so much. I've always wanted kids you know?' He looked at me then and I nodded, remembering him having said something along those lines before. At the time I had wanted nothing more than to give them to him myself. _Well you know what they say - be careful what you wish for_.

'Tanya said she wanted the same thing but after we got married she completely changed her tune. 'I felt a stab of pain to me chest and I was disgusted that his words still had the power to hurt me. Sure they were married but I didn't know they had talked about kids. Edward continued, ignorant of my hurt.

'It wasn't just the affairs, she also suddenly decided that she didn't want to be a mother. I tried to convince her but she just brushed me off. Her exact words were, 'I'm not gonna ruin my body just because you want to play happy families', that was when I first contacted a divorce lawyer. When I first heard she was pregnant, it was so hard to wrap my head around - that's why I didn't tell you straight away. I was planning to hand her divorce papers soon and then next thing I know I have a baby coming.'

Edward paused, pinching the bridge of his nose the way he did when he was stressed. 'But she wasn't mine,' he looked so forlorn then, I had to resist the urge to hug him. 'Now I feel like I've gotten a second chance and I don't want to screw it up. But I've already missed him growing inside you, his birth... how am I supposed to make up for that?'

Edward looked down at his hand that was resting on the side of the cot. I lifted one of mine and placed it over his. He looked up at me and I smiled at him.

'You can do that by being there for everything else. That's why you're here, right?' He looked at me for a moment then gave me one of his most dazzling smiles. I'm pretty sure I blushed. Now it was _my _turn to look away.

'I'm sorry too,' I said. 'I never meant to make you miss all that. I just... What we were doing had already been weighing down on me for a while and then the news about me and Tanya. It was just too much at once. I was afraid that people would think of him as the 'mistress' son' since technically that's what I was and...'

I couldn't continue. Edward seemed to understand as he gripped my hand in sympathy. We stayed quiet for the rest of his visit. Watching our son sleep, our hands still joined, until it got late and Edward had to go.

After he left I got changed and climbed into bed. I fell asleep thinking about how he and I hadn't talked so openly to each other like that since before we started sleeping together.

**A/N - Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was trying to plan ahead intead of just going with the flow. And good news - the end is in sight! Just 4 or 5 more chapters to go. Excitement!**


End file.
